


Perfection

by Delphi



Series: Pornographos [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Porn, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Argus Filch is a man of discriminating tastes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pornish Pixies community on LJ. Challenge: _The Internet Is for Porn_

Argus Filch was a man of letters, provided those letters were all X. It took plenty of wickedness to get him off, and he kept a chest full of magazines ordered in plain brown paper or confiscated from the little monsters. Spankings and whippings and welted arses. Buxom girlies overtaken by satyrs and Quidditch stars getting pounded into the benches, dripping come from every hole. Animagus shenanigans. Naughty, barely-legal schoolboys getting just what was coming to them.

Outside his head, however, all he needed was a flask of oil and Professor Snape's insatiable backside. There was no improving on perfection.


End file.
